February 19, 2002, April 30, 2002, August 27, 2002, September 17, 2002
February 19, 2002, April 30, 2002, August 27, 2002, September 17, 2002 & October 22, 2002 (Drewit1 uploaded A New Friend On February 14, 2020) February 19, 2002, April 30, 2002, August 27, 2002, September 17, 2002 & October 22, 2002 (Drewit1 uploaded A New Friend On February 14, 2020) #You Can Be Anything #Good, Clean Fun! / The One And Only You (February 19, 2002) #Five Kinds Of Fun! / Snack Time! (7 Days Later) #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Families are Special #Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) #Barney's Beach Party #Joe Scruggs: Joe TV #Joe Scruggs: Live from Deep in the Jungle #The Backyard Show #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Groundling Marsh: Treasures are for Sharing #Groundling Marsh: Courageous Adventures #American Tall Tales and Legends: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow #American Tall Tales and Legends: Annie Oakley #American Tall Tales and Legends: Pecos Bill #American Tall Tales and Legends: Casey at the Bat #American Tall Tales and Legends: Darlin' Clementine #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! / May I Help You? #Round and Round We Go #Barney’s Adventure Bus / Sing And Dance With Barney (2002) #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #It's Time for Counting #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #What A World We Share #Rock with Barney #Waiting For Santa #Barney's Sense-Sational Day! #Camp WannaRunaRound #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Let's Play School #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Once Upon A Time #Barney in Concert #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Barney's Alphabet Zoo #Barney Safety #Come on Over to Barney's House #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Colors & Shapes #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Try It, You'll Like It! / A Sunny, Snowy Day! (August 27, 2002) #Tick Tick Clocks! / Circle Of Friends (August 27, 2002) #Good Job! / All Mixed Up #The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney's Birthday #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Barney's Best Manners (1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose #Home Sweet Homes #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Imagination Island #Carnival Of Numbers / When I Grow Up... #Barney's Making New Friends #Riding in Barney's Car #Kids for Character #Hop To It! / Transportation Fun With Barney #What’s That’s Shadow? / Practice Makes Music #Grown-Ups For A Day! / Playing It Safe #Kids For Character Choices Count #Down on Barney's Farm #Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'N' Rhyme #Barney's Halloween Party #Let's Go To The Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes! #Barney's Christmas Star #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Great Adventure by Universal Pictures and PolyGram Home Video #A to Z with Barney #Barney Songs #More Barney Songs #Oh Brother... She's My Sister / Stick With Imagination! (October 22, 2002) #A Package of Friendship / A Picture of Health (October 22, 2002) #Sweet As Honey / Grandparents Are Grand (1999) (October 22, 2002) 094BF2C3-079A-438E-9B4B-A16B311DB52A.jpeg|'Happy' Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Children's Videos